


not enough time

by knb_1451



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knb_1451/pseuds/knb_1451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo never get enough time. Jobs and other people holding them back. Hopefully with Percy and Annabeth's (her helping grudgingly)  help they should get some much need r&r</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico 

 

"Hey Nico, do you remember the time when ?" Was all Leo could get out before I put a hand over his mouth and moved to straddle Leo's slight frame.  
"Yes, I remember that, it's hard to forget when you keep reminding me. " I said removing my hand from Leo's mouth, I brushed a finger across his lips and smiled, Leo reached up a hand and pulled me down into a kiss. Soft at first, then harder as we got more into it. I could feel Leo's hard on though his basket ball shorts. He broke away and I looked Leo in the eyes, dark brown against near black.  
"I love you." Leo said quietly, even in the  
dark I could see Leo blush.  
"I know." I smiled and shifted my weight on Leo's crotch just a little.  
"You, did not ! Dude ! When did you watch it ?" Leo laughed  
"The other day, I had to try it once." Nico said, it was his turn to blush.  
"Aw, we could have cuddled and watched it together !" Leo said and pulled me into another kiss, his Han-ds slipping up my back and into my hair. I groaned a little in the kiss, and suddenly pulled away.

"Hey ! Nico, get back here and kiss me." Leo demanded in his best boyfriend-you-will-kiss-me-or-else voice. 

"Shh, did you hear that ?" I asked, suddenly very intent on finding out what that noise was. 

"Hear what ?" Leo asked his voice dropping to a whisper. There it was a rustle, and a big one at that. I reached over and took my sword up from where it was impaled in the grass and stood up. Leo reached for his hammer. 

"Back to back." I whispered.

"Mhm" Leo said and took up position with his back against mine.  
A arrow whizzed out if no where and hit my black sword, knocking from my grip.  
"Ok, guys, you caught us. Let us go back to making out." Leo called, I felt his voice vibrate through me and was glad for his presence.  
"Well where's the fun in that ?" Jason's voice said through the gloom. Even at this time his eyes lit up like sapphires, cold and beautiful all at once. 

"Well there's the fun I could have had with my boyfriend. Beat it Frank." Leo said back in his best Hawkeye Peirce voice. Leo turned around and wrapped his arms around me. I shifted my weight to lean on Leo. 

"You guys are so cute together." Piper said off to our right. 

"Thanks, we try." Leo said and smiled. I could tell just by the way his body shifted. 

"Why did you guys come out here ? It's so lonely." Piper asked walking toward the lovers. 

"For some peace. Duh." Leo said as Piper kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Jason. Leo pulled me down into his lap as he sat down. Jason and Piper came over and sat down too, i felt Leo stiffen again once I had settled into his lap. It had been almost 2 months since we had been able to do anything, and honestly i was ready to get Leo alone and in bed. 

"Why didn't you guys go into town ? Dinner and a movie or something other than being out here." Frank asked walking nearly silently. 

"Well for any one without money this is cheaper Leo replied, I felt the vibrations through my body and it only made me want Leo more. 

"And watching the sunset is nice when I have Leo. " I added in as Leo put a arm around me and clutch me to his chest. "I love you." Leo whispered in my ear again, Jason shifted uncomfortably and Piper made him sit still. Frank walked in silently at this point.

"So, how's you and Hazel? " I asked Frank as he sat down  
between Jason and Piper and me and Leo.  
"Busy, I haven't seen her in a while. I want to fly home and see her (home being Camp Jupiter for Frank and Jason ). 

"Ah, you should, we have enough security here. I have hellhounds patrolling the borders, and Chiron has regular armed patrols to augment the hellhounds and automatons." I said quietly and looked into Leo's eyes. He had built the automatons like tanks, with the exception of the Argo II those were his crowning achievement, his eyes sparkled with energy and appreciation. He kissed me, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frank turn green and Jason squirm. Good I thought.

"True, still I'd like to stay." Frank said quietly, refusing to make eye contact.  
"I can always shadow travel you to Camp Jupiter. It would only take a minute." I said and blew strand of dark hair out my eyes.  
"No I'm good." Frank said standing up and getting ready to leave nervous around me.

"Okay, so Piper, what about you and Jason, any place you'd like to see ?" Leo said his voice sounded deep in my ear and I wanted to kiss his neck, but I restrained my self.

"I'd like to see London." Piper said looking Jason in the eyes with a i-will-drag-you-there look. 

"London would be nice." Jason said with a slight smile as he looks into Piper's eyes, then he kissed her. I felt Leo tighten under me, I knew he still had a crush on Jason from France (long story that I don't want to go into). 

"Leo, kiss me." I demanded and twisted around in his arms to meet his lips. I pressed my lips to his, they we're firm and soft all at once, I felt his mouth open under mine as he eased into the kiss, his hands tightened around me and pulled me into him. I have never felt better than when he kissed me, it still made me tingle.

"Nico, I want you." Leo whispered, his voice husky from the kiss, when I looked into his eyes there was a mix of lust, sadness, anxiety, and above all love.

"You have me, you are mine and I am yours." I said into his ear before burying my face in his neck. He kissed me on the top of the head and started rocking me, his body temperature rose a few degrees. I couldn't help but snuggle closer.

"Leo you're smoking. Don't kill Nico ok ?" I hear Jason laugh, I lean back and sure enough Leo is smoking. I disentangle my self and grab a bottle of water to cool him off. 

"See you guys in a bit." Piper said as Jason helped her to her feet, she flashed us a smile and walked away hand in hand with Jason. 

Leo

 

He could just look at me, I swear he could and all I wanted was to be with him no matter what, it was distracting if I were working because I had no way of hiding my excitement, everything he did just made me... happy, and had been a long time since that had happened.  
I looked him in the eyes, his were so dark that they seemed black, and I literally almost melted under his gaze, until he doused me with water that turned into steam immediately. Then he leaned in and kissed me, pulling me in top of him as his hands slid under my shirt and started feeling up my back and oh my gods that felt so good. I tingled at his touch, his hand slowly, sensually, slid down to my hips and played with the sensitive skin there. I gasped and smiled impishly. I pushed a hand into his soft silken hair and felt his hands slid back up into my own mop of brown hair. I flipped us over and slid my hands down his body, he shivered and gasped when I rubbed my thumbs across his waistband and into his pants, I realised he hadn't worn any underwear, he gasped again when I stuck a hand into his pants and grabbed him.  
"Oh is that all you want ?" He asked devilishly and kissed me hard on the lips then down my jaw to my throat. I pulled my hand out as he laid down fully on top of me. I laughed as we got farther and farther into each other.

Nico

"How'd it go ?" Percy asked casually, glancing my way.

"Oh man, freaking amazing!" I exclaimed thinking back to it, "me and Leo laying naked together for hours watching stars before I fell asleep on his chest. I won't go into any detail, don't want to freak you out haha." 

"Well ok then, I was kinda hoping you would." Percy said sarcastically, and cast me a side long glance from those strange green eyes.

"Percy... can I tell you something ?" I fidgeted nervously.

"Of course, you can." Percy said turning away from the. sea. 

"Well, I kinda want to have a three some, I mean it's great with Leo, but I want to try something different"  
Percy looked shocked by what I said, but then seemed curious. 

"Really, Who would you try to get to join ?" Percy asked 

"I don't know, I hope someone cute. Maybe smoking hot." I said winking when I said that. Percy laughed so hard he almost fell off the dock. 

"That wasn't really all that funny." I said confused, it was only a pun. I felt a set of strong arms wrap around me and then lots of heat. I twisted around to look into Leo's eyes. They sparkled in the light, the color of black coffee with light passing through it.

"What about smoking hot ?" Leo asked as Percy regained his composition.

"Oh nothing." I said smiling wickedly at him. Then something that I didn't expect happened. 

"I will go with you guys, if you want." Percy said, looking me in the eyes, his green eyes watching my almost black ones for a answer. I looked at Leo, who looked at Percy, then back to me.

"Sure." Leo said and kissed me and then with sudden easy shoved me into the lake and followed immediately after, I heard Percy laughing from the dock as both Leo and I floated to the surface, he looked nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm here and Percy can save us." I smile and start to swim back to shore, Leo followed me to shore. When we had both trudged up, I pulled off my shirt and flopped down in the sand. Leo and then Percy joined, Leo reached over and took my hand. All three of us lay there for several hours talking. So far this had been the best two days in a long time.

Percy

Wow those two were seriously strange, apart they were fine, but together holy mackerel, they just meshed, it was neat to watch them. Yeah people watching, my new hobby. 

"It's s weird seeing them together." Annabeth said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind her chin barley rested on my shoulder. The day was warm with a slight breeze coming across the lake. 

"Yup, it's kinda cute really." I replied and gently pulled Annabeth around me and tugged her close. She twisted around in my arms till her back was to my chest. I planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"They really are almost disgustingly cute." Annabeth said in a low voice, I nodded, they were that cute really.

"Nico was telling me about their last date." I closed my eyes and set my chin on Annabeth's head and breathed in, her shampoo, the sea, warm sand, I was at home.

"How did that go ?" We rocked back and forth gently, in sway to our own song.

"Good from everything Nico said, they don't get to spend much time together. Nico acting as ambassador to Camp Jupiter and Leo constantly turning out weapons and making repairs to Argo II, not a whole lot of time to spend together." I felt Annabeth spin, I opened my eyes, her grey against my green. Her feelings at the moment writ there, a curious but scared expression.

"Did he ask you for anything ?" 

"Yeah, he wanted me to join him and Leo, a threesome." Annabeth looked shocked then furious.


	2. Annabeth's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one gets Percy but Annabeth... No one

Annabeth 

Nico might want Percy, but no one, absolutely no one touches Percy but me. I steamed as Percy and I lay on his narrow bunk. He still didn't know that she was so pissed. I drew a deep breath and let the smell of Percy's cabin wash over. Sea salt, old clothes, Percy's cologne and Percy himself. He shifted behind he and I heard him breath against my ear.  
" I know what you're going to say, I think I'll ask Connor Stoll to take my place. Don't worry, I only want you." He said softly and kissed the back of my neck.   
"I know, I know you will, it just it hacks me off because I know you're straight and Nico has Leo so why does he want you too ?" I twisted till we were face to face.   
" I don't know. He just... I don't know, he's like my little brother. For him to ask, was incredible because he still has a crush on me. " Percy said his green eyes flashed almost gold in the soft light. He wanted to kiss me to make me feel better. I could see it.  
"I guess so. I just, he can't have you." I said and planted a kiss on his nose. Climbing out of bed He caught my hand and spun me around to face him as he rose. 

"My helmet is on the middle shelf." He said and kissed me on the lips.   
"So." I said against his lips smiling.

 

Percy

"Annabeth flipped." I said to Jason quietly during the briefing. He shot me a amused look.   
"Oh really ? Jelous of Nico ?" He chuckled and added.   
"I wouldn't blame her, he is cute.  
"Ha, funny. She almost bite my dick off a little while ago." I whispered back smiling. Being bi had some advantages. You always knew what the camp was up to.   
"From what we have gathered about the siege lines that Romans have erected, they expect a flanking attack. So well we will group up in three groups of fours with Percy, Jason and Nico leading the group's. The rest of us will attack up front." Annabeth said calmly as the rest of us listened.   
"Which team should make the kill and which two s jk would guard ?" Nico asked quietly from the edge of the room. "Also I'd like to pick my team. That why I know for sure we win."   
"Decide that among yourself. " Annabeth said just as quietly a slight glint of anger with Nico showing in her eyes. The room was eerily quiet.  
"Okay, let's go." I said rubbing my hands together and standing up.

It was nearly dusk when everything started. Nico, Jason and I were part of a three man team. Nico bent shadows around us as we travelled. No one could see us. As we peaked the top of a hill the Roman camp with the whole of their army was camped there.   
"Well shit." Nico cursed under his breath. I couldn't help but agree with Nico, this will go badly.   
"Jay, any ideas ?"   
"Yeah, don't get caught, and use a disguise." He smile wickedly at me. We stolen into the Roman camp right before a shift change in stolen armor and arms. Riptide was concealed inside a pocket in my jeans. Jason had turned his sword into a coin and shoved it into his pocket as well. Nico how ever still wore his sword on his belt in a scabbard.   
"Are you sure this will work ?" Nico asked Jason as we walked.   
"Absolutley. As long as Annabeth keeps her end of the bargain and makes a distraction big enough to draw them away." Jason said cooly, watching each passer by with intent. At the instant he finished war horns started blowing and the Legion came to life, people ran to don armor and grab swords, shields and spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still off my phone, sorry if this chapter seems short, I have to finished before bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any irregularities I am doing this off my phone. Its a tad bit difficult sometimes.


End file.
